The Third Generation 1 Year
by JavierHPPotterCullen
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Weasley come to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with normal intentions of normal children, but what happens when a bad start to kill the children in school, with help from their first attempt so that their parents could
1. Chapter 1

Albus was sitting in her room with her thoughts free listening hardly illogical explanation of your premium:

Well first you need a first and then to come this is a new cycle at the end of this cycle to let out another cycle comes, you can do this, when another cycle is the second year of a cycle, cycles to make the same cycle. But if another cycle is the third year, no longer binds to the cycle .- Rose watched him explain his inventions.

- Huh? That does not even exist Albus said.

'I really-Rose looked at him with a smile

It felt as if his whole life pass before his eyes.

Rose looked at him with fury, was recounting his madness he created when he was alone, he decided to get away from his crazy cousin left the room and go down to the common room for something to eat, absorbed in his thoughts down on the sofa, he recalled as had fallen into the selection.

2.

Hagrid took them by boat for a long, strange bridges, then found themselves facing a big castle full of lights a little dark in places.

Hagrid collided in soil at the site and pull one foot after another, then lifted a hand making a clear signal that kept calling to the children.

'Come cry gave saliva spitting in the face of Rose who was with him. Feeling my boat collide with the earth pull the foot of this and went next to Hagrid. When all were already in the stone floor led us to a large wooden door where the dab at the hands of Hagrid thought it was going to fall.

A major aspect lady opened the door a white hair sticking out and a face full of wrinkles that inevitably achieve a smile.

-H-H-H-Hagrid, how my favorite giant, she said.

Professor Sprout-it. What minerva?

Hagrid-oh, do not you like me? - That offended made a face.

-Clear but it is rare

After a long talk, came through the door to see a small door where they were ordered to stay. The room was small and full of bricks and a huge hole.

Rose sat down and started reading a book called "IT" and Albus began walking in circles around the room until his legs ached and almost fell, half of the students sat down and started playing without fun and others were laid on the floor. Albus looked at Rose and sat beside her.

- "Bill was the first to go" - read Rose, Albus began to flip through the book and then started playing with his hands, the tone of the place became dark and felt the ghosts talk to the other side, Albus knew that after walls the battle were as strong as possible that he could not pass up a ghost.

Spend at least half an hour until the teacher came in and took them to the large dining room, Albus had heard of, but seeing him like the real, caught him, the tables arranged in a row, while the sky was glowing. Well, normal.

They set the table in front of teachers, all lined up and some whispering among themselves, others looked to the teacher who sat in the chair.

-Welcome new students

is a pleasure to have you here, now before a big dinner will be selected, you will get a hat, as I point out this, and say your home.

Neville stood up extended a wrinkled parchment and began to cough, then scream:

Aris Antich.

A scrawny kid way to the chair and sat down suddenly when the hat touched his head scream.

-Slitherine.

Millions of applause.

Scorpius Malfoy-Albus-knew him was the boy's walk which his uncle said, was pale and blond hair with a piece of black.

-Slitherine.

-Charles Lee Ray Malcolm, another black guy and unkempt hair sat in the chair.

-Slitherine.

Applause.

-Robert Daywold-pale and scrawny boy walked to the chair.

-Gryffindor.

Applause.

Romilda Vane JR-haired girl with red semi-sat in the chair.

Ravenclaw.

More applause. many more than I imagined Albus and was surprised to see students twice in the Ravenclaw table.

Albus Severus Potter-

He felt the world was falling on top, climbed the escarelas effort as if every step was a scream, saw and felt hat that is on fire and smiled.

-I will kill you, 'said the hallucination.

He shook his head and sat in the chair.

-Gryffindor.

He smiled and began to scream with excitement as people clapped and cheered, her cousin looked at him smiling and send him an air kiss. He ran with excitement when he fell to the floor and hit his forehead, would scream in pain but could not.

Millions began to laugh.

3.

"Shit" thought mad with rage "because to me"

He stopped and sat down next to James, who laughed like crazy, then saw Rose smiled at him. This returned the smile, the love of his cousin was immense.

"I love you little cousin," he thought. many distinguished congratulating him and the ceremony continued, the few who were with him when he put the sad face hugged "Today is the anniversary of his death, the death of Kreacher."

Many thought it was silly to mourn the death of an elf (and double for Kreacher) but he and his elf were always together and had fun, but life is not so happy.

4.

And that was lying on a couch when sleep fell upon him.

(Curse the hour in which I was your cousin, Rose Albus shouted Wesley)

(I love you brother, but I prefer to live, said James) in that part felt chills and fear, writhed on the couch and gave a shout.

(Dying, dying)

He woke up sweating and shivering, rubbing his forehead protruding from his forehead.

"Cursed pieces of death"


	2. Chapter 2

1.

Fear might be the right word for a coward, Gryffindor could be the winner of the cup if James Potter did not fail, if I did, below its glory as of the Grandparents.

James Potter walked through the corridors back to the great hall after a large class of transformations, with her hair waving in the air and his throat burning like fire through a shower at 3 in the morning. His day had been very strange, recalled the previous year.

When I came to Hogwarts was surprised by the elegance of the place feeling like a kid did not deserve to be there.

As the film The son of the mask did not deserve a Razzie (parody of the awards) taken as a shield to his "cousin" Teddy to protect him from the Slitherine but eventually got that personality that made him rebel rebel, in a boy who liked to be bad, the weak James died and another was born, one that could fight better, then met his friends Conrad and Michael, were like new or new marauders hogwarts group and that made him an idol of the school .

Most of the time spent is always getting into mischief the medium school and was tortured by teachers, and the other most beaten by boyfriends of the girls who flirt.

But at the time of puberty life caused him some embarrassing moments and rare, but always his friends were with him.

They met in a class and they became friends and the nightmare of Hogwarts, his jokes charmed the castle but just wanted to do something, not just admire him for being the son of Harry Potter, but because someone fun and good with people, not a guy who did not compare to his father but a different boy.

His life was the best, little feared and did not care to take a practice T but he was the rebellious type of film.

Leaving Hogwarts fell into depression at not seeing any friend, not being the boss, being only "the son of the boy who lived" but again returning greatness.

His throat got worse and began to cough blood as boto fell at her knees and started screaming. Michael was going through that place saw him and ran toward him.

Friend, are you okay? God grabbed him by the arm and took him dragging on the floor, James wanted to scream in fear, thinking it was led by a teacher. Received skin pulled by the polished floor and some small stones strokes pulled by Hagrid.

I look at Michael:

'Listen,' he complained James - you do? Let me go, I look like an idiot.

FRIEND HAS TURNED-Michael let go causing it to hit his head and was stunned. We are hitting the foot of revenge.

'When I left. Oh When placed side-mockery.

-Forget it already? Let the classroom.

-Do not take me to the infirmary, said James coughing, Michael suddenly drag him back arm-OYE.

Yes, sorry .- started laughing and put his hand on his shoulder James and took him to the infirmary hard.

2.

Rain fell again dipping his hat to the moonlight as he covered his face with his hands, seeing that idiot boy trying to run it, then jump and the child never appeared again (or what was left of it ).

3. Rose was in her room doing nothing to check the books. heard footsteps behind him and see Robert Graysouth achievement, his terror on his face was noticed as soon as he saw his feet, got up and ran the place. 


End file.
